Memory Lost, Memory Found
by Ashren3
Summary: Set at the end of season 5, the pack has faced their strongest most powerful villain yet: The First Alpha Werewolf. While facing against this new force, the pack has to help one of their own remember who they are. Meanwhile, everyone is struggling with memories from their past and finding out dark secrets. To top it off, a new romance starts to develop between two old characters.


I love writing and this show so might as well write what I hope happens in season 6. This story starts off right where season 5 ended. The theme for season 6 in case you didn't know was memory so this story is going to play a lot off of that. Also each line indicates what a new character or group of people are doing, just to clarify, but sometimes they will merge. Also, if there is not a time under the line, it means the events happened at the same time. Sorry for any typos/oocness!

* * *

Episode 1

Scott looked over at Stiles and smiled. They had just beaten the Dread Doctors. He hadn't had to kill anyone. He knew that at least for a while their lives would hopefully be better. Stiles could start pursing his interest in becoming a cop like his dad, he could focus on his future, Kira was working on controlling her powers, Lydia had finally learned how to use hers, and Liam was happy with Hayden and his friendship with Mason was back to the way it was before. Like Deaton had told him before "regression to the mean." He found most of the time he knew no matter how bad their lives seemed at the time, it would eventually be better.

Despite college coming so close, and the end of their senior year drawing to an end, Scott knew his pack would always find their way back to each other. Even Allison had just saved his life against the beast. Scott looked over at Stiles and said, "Hey, we should probably get to lacrosse practice. We have that game tonight and coach already is mad that we have missed practice for weeks."

Stiles looked over at Lydia sitting across the table, waved goodbye, and then walked away with Scott. In the hallway, they ran into Liam and together the three of them went into the locker room to get ready. Finally, it was a normal day. No chimeras, assassins, or duracks. Coach suddenly popped his head around the lockers and shouted, "Stilinsky, McCall, get to practice or I'm gonna bench you for the rest of your lives, and your children's lives, and any spawn of you's lives! Move!"

* * *

Lydia stayed in the library for a little longer. Right when she picked up her book, she heard the voices again. Though she had learned to use her banshee scream as a weapon, the voices were still not completely under control. She followed them until she suddenly found herself in the middle of the lacrosse filed. She didn't even realize she was there until Stiles accidentally ran into her. He said worriedly, "Oh my god Lydia, are you okay?"

She mumbled "mmhmmm" and blankly stared at the sky for a second before becoming fully aware of where she was. She has Stiles help her up and then just mumbled to herself before quickly walking off the field. She had heard something, but didn't quite know what it meant. She figured her best bet was Deaton, and since she had finished her classes, she made her way to the vet clinic.

When she arrived, Deaton asked, "Lydia, you seem distressed, what's wrong?" She played with her hands for a few second until saying nervously, " The voices…they kept saying 'The true Alpha has returned'. I think they might be talking about the alpha that escaped the Dread Doctor's lair. And I think something is happening at the next lacrosse game."

Deaton looked up slightly worried and said, "Well right now we don't know anything about it other than the fact that it's been preserved for almost 100 years. But, make sure you warn the others before tonight.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Liam grabbed Hayden's hand and took her from the bleachers of the lacrosse field to behind them so they wouldn't be seen. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Its why when she was dying, he tried to kill Scott. Even now, he knew he still had a lot of making up to do, but at least for the moment everything was good. He leaned over and kissed Hayden and the rest of the world around them seemed to blend together all at once. Their time was cut short when coach all of the sudden blew a whistle in his ear and yelled, "Dunbar, this isn't Romeo and Juliet. At least if it was you two would be dead and I wouldn't have had to witness that eyesore. Get to the locker room!"

* * *

 _1 Hour later, 15 min before the lacrosse game_

Lydia texted Stiles and Scott to meet her in the hall. When they ran up she said hurriedly, "Guys I think something might happen tonight. I'm not sure but I have a feeling that something is wrong. I think it might have something to do with that alpha that escaped."

Scott looked at Lydia and over at Stiles. Scott said, "Don't worry guys. Everyone is coming tonight. Malia, Liam, Hayden and all of us are going to be there. If anything does happen, we'll be there to stop it."

Stiles looked at him and then with mutiple animated expressions said, "Well maybe its just be but I don't want to be attacked by some crazy nazi werewolf. But hey, if you want to, go ahead."

Before Scott walked into the locker room, he looked at the two of them and said, "Don't worry guys. Nothing is going to happen tonight."

Stiles stayed with Lydia for an extra moment. She looked at him and with a playfully mocking tone said, "What do you want to say Stiles?"

He awkwardly grabbed her hand and quietly said, "Just…try to stay safe okay?" before following Scott into the locker room.

While hurriedly putting on their uniforms Liam walked over. Concerned, he asked, "What now? Can I just have one freakin normal game this season!?"

Scott looked over at Stiles for a second before looking over at Liam again and said, "Don't worry. It's nothing to worry about. Lets just win this."

On the bleachers, Lydia was telling Malia about everything when the whistle went off to start the game. The crowd cheered and Liam, Scott, and Stiles ran onto the field along with the rest of the team. Like usual, they didn't start out the strongest but Scott and Liam eventually tied the score at 3-3.

Suddenly, the voices in Lydia's head were screaming. She knew something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. She screamed "Scott" as loud as she could and right before he looked over at her, a huge green figure came out of nowhere and ran into his side. The crowd screamed and started running. Lydia looked back at the field and saw Malia and Liam running at the green beast.

Suddenly, as if frozen in time, it was like none of them could move. The only people moving were the beast and Scott. Scott howled and turned into his werewolf form and lept at the monster, easily, it swatted him away right into a metal light pole. While still on the ground, Scott yelled, "What are you?"

The green beast transformed into normal human werewolf size and chuckled. It picked up Scott by the neck and was slowly choking him. Everyone else watched, but could do nothing to aid him. They were all trapped. It said, "Oh Scott, I have heard so much about you. You are one of the youngest true alphas in the history of werewolves. Quite an accomplishment. You know, I was originally going to take all of your friends, but I think you will be enough for now."

Scott, not going down without a fight, slashed his claws at the green werewolves eyes and he was dropped to the ground breathing heavily. The green werewolf healed and in a split second, he had his claws inside Scott's stomach. With a final blow to the head, he knocked Scott unconscious, and turned back into the monster form before running away with Scott's limp body.

As if time started again, everyone was able to move. Lydia and Stiles both screamed for Scott, but he was long gone. Liam, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia all got together in the middle of the field. Liam asked, "What the hell was that? It definitely didn't look like that before."

Lydia looked at them and said, her voice shaking, "I don't know. But we have to find Scott, and think I know where he took him."

Stiles was quick to ask where and Lydia responded, "I think he went somewhere near the river. He has been trapped in water or whatever it was for so long he would go to what he is used to."

As a group they all ran toward their cars and rushed down the road toward the only river in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Scott woke up in a steel metal chair with inch thick chains holding downs his wrists and ankles. Looking around him, it looked like a dark and wet cave with random pieces of furniture. Coming from behind him, he heard footsteps and tried to get out of the restraints but they wouldn't budge.

The green werewolf, now a man, came over to the side of the chair and observed Scott for a second before saying, "Oh Scott don't even try to escape. My name is Azredith. I am the first alpha werewolf. See I think you have some information that I need. You wouldn't remember, you were probably no more than a few months old." Scott continued to struggle against the restraints and Azredith grabbed his head and shoved it to the back of the chair. "Don't worry Scott, everything will be fine. All I need is a few memories and to get rid of some others. It probably won't will you."

Scott managed to say, "What do you mean get rid of memories? What are you going to do?"

Azredith just smirked and wryly said, "You will see soon enough." And shoved his claws into the back of Scott's neck. Scott let out his alpha werewolf howl before going completely silent as Azredith still had his claws in him.

* * *

On the road, Liam and Malia heard Scott's cry. They both screamed to stop the car and then ran out to the bridge across the river and smelled where Scott was being kept. Right behind them, Stiles and Lydia came to the scene and saw a lifeless Scott in the chair with Azredith right behind him. Before any of them could attack, Azredith froze them all again, and ran deep into the cave.

By the time they could move again, even Liam and Malia couldn't catch his scent. Stiles ran over to Scott and tried to wake him up. Slowly, he starting waking up when he became conscious, he looked around all confused. He then looked straight at Stiles and said, "Who are you?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted it to be as much like a real episode as possible. Hope you enjoyed. Leave any comments or ideas below and thanks for reading! I have recently become super into this show. I watched all 5 seasons in a week and have basically watched every behind the scenes video, bloopers, and interview on youtube, but I hate that season 6 doesn't come out for a while. Comment your predictions for season 6!

Luv ya,

Ashley Morgan


End file.
